I Want You Back Forever
by xPrettyEyesx
Summary: Hermione lost her family and now has to cope. When someone shows up, it changes her life forever. This someone now has to woo her. Fleur/Hermione Warning: Femslash, Dark, very AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: This takes place in the muggle world for now.**

**Also, I want to apologize ahead of time if this brings any bad memories or offensiveness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. No disrespect.**

**Story Title: I Want You Back Forever**

**Chapter 1:**

_Italy _

It is a chilly night. The sun is nearly gone, leaving small traces and hints of orange in the sky. I'm sitting here on the porch, looking out into the ocean, and thinking. I'm not thinking about anything in particular. My mind seems to wander more often for a while. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my butler knocks on the door.

"Come in Romero." I said, turning my body to face him.

A tall handsome man in his early 20s opens the door and steps in. His skin was a little darker than mine, his hair was jet black, and he had a muscular build, standing at 6'2". His eyes were intense with a hazel color.

"Mistress Granger, is there anything else I can do for you?" Romero said with a thick Italian accent.

I smiled, I could tell by the tone of his voice and the softness of his eyes that he still had a huge crush on me.

"No, Romero. Thank you. I won't need anything for the rest of the night." I spoke softly.

"I will be turning in then, Mistress. Goodnight." Romero said and bowed his head

"Goodnight." I said

The door creaked as it was closing. I turned back to the ocean and sighed. It took me a great deal of time to admit what I was feeling. Every day. Pretty much 24/7. I haven't been able to make this feeling go away. This feeling of loneliness, sorrow, anger and hurt. I was starting to think that maybe I deserve it. Maybe I will feel this way for the rest of eternity.

No one knows my past except for Romero. He was the only being I felt comfortable enough to confide in. I knew I could trust him with my secret. He was the kind of man that wouldn't tell a soul, even if his very life hanged in the balance. There are few people like him.

With one last look, I stepped back into my luxurious bedroom. I looked at my bed and stared at the left side that was always empty every night. How long had it been since she laid down there with me?

I shook my head and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my coat and headed out to my car. I drove to a place that no person with good sense would go to. By the time I arrived, the sun was gone and only the street lights could be seen in the darkness.

I walked down streets and see people who look like they're up to no good. I suppose I shouldn't talk since I'm one of those people. In fact, I can be worse than them. If they knew what I had done, all of them would run away.

I don't know what drives me to do these things. I just snap. I don't take anything from nobody. I do not tolerate it. I can be cold and ruthless. When I snap, I have no regard for human life.

I don't mean to. I try to stay calm and walk away. I really do, but my hate and anger is too much, too great.

I have gotten a lot better since my last rampage.

Ever since she and my child died, I have never been the same. I'm still lost on how it happened. She and our baby were immortal and I was human. How did a car crash end it all? That car crash turned my world upside down. It destroyed me. It left a huge hole in my heart that nothing will ever be able to fill.

I thought it would make me feel better to punish the drunk drivers that took my reasons for living away.

_Flashback: Paris, 42 years earlier_

_My wife, newborn daughter and I were driving home. It was getting dark. I was driving, my wife in the passenger seat, and our daughter sleeping in the back. The sound of soft snores I hear was so calming to me. My wife's eyes were closed as she was enjoying the song, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. I was off in la-la land and that was when it happened._

_A blue car came around the corner and crashed into us. The impact was so great that it knocked us upside down._

_I was still confused as to what happened as I called out for my wife._

_I didn't receive an answer. I got out and went to the back to get my daughter and wife. I shook my wife and leaned over my daughter. I got no response from either. I started to yell for them to wake up. My voice was laced with desperation._

_The vehicle with the people who hit us came up to us. The smell of alcohol came rushing at me._

"_Oh, sorry about that." One man said, slurring his words._

"_Yeah, we can pay for the damage." Another man said_

_Not really hearing them or thinking about it, I told them to leave._

_I couldn't revive them. I never understood it. Something like this wasn't supposed to kill them. This crash was nothing. It wasn't supposed to make that big of an impact on them. It didn't kill me, why them?_

_After giving my statements to the police, it dawned on me I gave those two a pass. I was angry with myself. I was so wrapped up in my family that I didn't address them._

_A man came up to me and said he too knew the predicament I was in. He said he could offer me power, a way to get even._

_I took it. I was no longer human. _

_Wanting revenge, I tracked the two murders, two days later. I got to them before the police. They were living their happy lives. They were in a bar trying to pick up girls. They were drunk again._

_I casually walked over to them. _

"_Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing?" One of them asked_

"_You are very beautiful." The other man said_

_I gave them a forced smile and told them to go outside with me. The look on their faces was one of pure satisfaction and lust._

_I walked them to a secluded alley. The sound of dogs barking can only be heard._

"_I never pictured you the kind of girl to be kinky." One man said with a smile_

_The other tried to wrap his arm around me but I pushed it away._

"_Do you know who I am?" I asked calmly, my eyes were full of hate._

"_We don't mind who you are." The other said._

_More anger, frustration and hurt welled up inside me._

"_Remember a couple days ago? You were driving and hit another car with a family." I asked_

_They both looked like they were trying to concentrate and remember._

_One guy's eyes flickered in recognition. The other was still thinking._

"_Oh, you wanted your money?" The man asked_

_This triggered the other man's memory._

"_Oh."_

"_I'm not here for money. That crash you caused killed my family." I said growling_

_I took them both and ran home at lightning speed. They were both struggling against me, but my strength was no match for them._

_I dragged them inside the living room and tied them up. I had to gag them because they just wouldn't shut up._

_I kneeled down in front of them and looked into their eyes._

"_You stole something dear to me and now I'm going to take something from you." I said_

_The two men looked scared, helpless and regretful._

"_Do you have any idea what you took from me, the world?" I asked lighting a match._

_The two men tensed up._

_I lit the fireplace._

_Their screams couldn't be heard because of the silent-proof walls._

_End of flashback_

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. I looked down at my hand and caressed my wedding ring.

I found a bench to sit on and an older man sitting on the other side looked at me.

"People who know about this place wouldn't dare set foot here, especially a young, beautiful woman like yourself." he said

I smiled at him, "Probably sir, but it makes me feel better." I said

He looked confused, "How so, miss?"

"It's cruel how I think about it really. I suffered a great loss. Coming here makes me remember that bad things don't always happen to me. It's not just me." I said with a soft smile

The man nodded, "I see. Well, time heals all wounds."

I smiled, if only he knew. That statement was proven to be wrong. I know it. I lived it.

After a few hours, I returned home. I took a shower and put on my pjs and went to bed. The bed felt like how I felt, cold and empty.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the blinds. I rolled over and ran my hand over the left side of the bed.

I got up to get ready. I took my shower, did my makeup and did my hair. I ran my hand through my straight, light brown hair.

I came downstairs and got a cup of coffee. I turned around and was greeted by Romero, holding a newspaper.

"Mistress, there is something that you should really see." Romero said handing me the paper. He was very concerned by the look in his eyes.

I smiled at him, "How many times do I need to remind you? Call me Hermione."

"My apologies." Romero said bowing.

I smiled kindly at him and knew that he would call me Mistress again.

I looked down at the newspaper and read the headline, "**Man Mauled by Animal**". I read the article and was horrified by the time I finished. It was clear to me that this was no ordinary animal. The first thought that came to me was another one of my kind, but I wasn't too sure.

I set down the newspaper and sat down, thinking.

If it wasn't an animal like the people think, I may have a huge problem. This could lead to my exposure to what I really am. I have to find out the real truth.

* * *

><p>I drove to the investigation in an alley where he was found to find more. Maybe I could find a clue as to what killed that poor man. I was stopped by an investigator.<p>

"I'm sorry miss. You cannot pass." he said

I hate to use my powers on innocent people, but I felt I had no choice.

I made him look into my eyes, "I think it is time for you and the others for your lunch break. You've earned it."

The man stared at me and said, "You're right."

He went to gather everyone.

I went under the caution tape and proceeded to look around. There was blood everywhere. I did my best not to inhale it.

I noticed a camera and decided to look to see if there were any pictures that would suggest what I was thinking.

The problem was I didn't know how to use it.

I did my best to look at the symbols on the camera and determine what each function was. I pressed a button and a flash erupted from it. After about ten min I got it to work.

I scrolled through the photos and saw the man's bloody body. It was enough to make anyone sick. I noticed there were claw marks on him. I felt terrible for the victim.

I set the camera down and looked around.

I noticed blue feathers on the ground and picked them up. As I studied them they seemed familiar. A thought came to my mind on who did it but I shook that thought away. A part of me didn't want to believe it, but another part…

I knew one thing for certain; it wasn't my kind that did this.

What was I to do? Humans can't fight this thing, much less muggles. I'm sure of it.

I was at a dead end. It pained me to do this but I would have to wait for the next move. I just hoped I would get to the next person on time.

I returned home and Romero was there waiting for me.

* * *

><p>"Mistress, did you find the culprit?" Romero asked<p>

I smiled, "No, but I will."

"I'm sure of it too, Mistress. Do you have a plan?" Romero asked

"Not really. I figured I'd patrol tonight to see if there's anything." I said

Romero nodded, "Best of luck."

* * *

><p>My day was ruined. I kept thinking about that poor innocent victim. He didn't deserve it. That kill was gruesome. From the looks of it, it wasn't very merciful. He had to have been in so much pain.<p>

I spent my day thinking what it could have been and plotting my next moves. Why was that man attacked?

It was 9:30 p.m. when I set off. I walked around the city and down alleyways. Everything was quite as usual. Perhaps the 'animal' thought it best to keep low key.

It was now 11:44 and still nothing. I hated to be patient. I just wanted to catch the culprit already and put a stop to it.

I used my senses carefully, listening and smelling everything I catch. I only heard sirens, dogs barking, laughter and the sound of rain.

This wasn't the best night to do this. My clothes were soaked, the rain only came down harder.

It was now 1:12 and was about to go home when I heard a loud 'bang', followed by a scream that only I could hear.

I started running in the direction to where the sounds came from. If this 'animal' was powerful, I felt that I wouldn't make it in time.

Pushing that thought aside, I ran faster. My speed made the raindrops feel like rocks hitting me.

I stopped, not knowing where to go to next.

I heard another scream, begging for his life and I took off.

I saw a figure lying on the ground, motionless. I ran up to him and checked him. He was gone. I wasn't fast enough. I was so close, I almost made it.

I kneeled down and bowed my head and closed my eyes, "Requiescat in pace." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

I got up and tried to pin-point where the animal was. I got nothing.

Feeling defeated, I went home. Romero was sitting on a chair and reading.

"Romero, you aren't in bed yet?" I asked

He shook his head, "No Mistress, not yet. I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

I smiled at his concern.

"Grazie, Romero."

"Did you catch the animal?" Romero asked

"No, I was close, but I didn't make it."

Romero looked sad.

"Three time's the charm then, perhaps?" he said

I smiled, "Maybe. I will try again tomorrow."

Romero nodded.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Romero. I'm turning in for the rest of the night." I said

"I will turn in as well then, too. Grazie."

"Buona notte." I said

"Buona notte." he said

I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I was deeply saddened by the second victim. His family will surely be distraught. I remember my father telling me that when he dies not to cry for him because he will be happy. If there is anyone you should cry for, it is myself for the loss. Of course he meant that in a good way. I know he was trying to reassure me not to be afraid the day he passes. It is the family that is left behind that has to deal with the agony, loss, suffering, and sorrow.

That brought little comfort to me, thinking about the family tomorrow.

I put my pjs on and walked down the hall into the nursery room.

Everything was still in good condition, surprisingly. I looked around the room as if I never seen it before.

The walls were painted light pink with animated lambs jumping over fences. There were shelves with children's books and stuffed animals.

I walked to the crib and took out the stuffed animal bunny and brought it up to my lips. I walked to the rocking chair and sat down.

I closed my eyes trying to think about all the happy times with my family. That was a mistake because when I returned to reality, it hurt more.

I spent about half an hour in that room before I returned to my bedroom. I once again returned to the cold sheets.

**So what did you think?**

**Any guesses as to what Hermione is? What killed the men?**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Sorry if it was boring, the next chapter will be more entertaining. I think you will like it…hopefully.**

**Just so you know, this story **_**will **_**have a happy ending, as hard as it is to believe. lol I'll give you a huge hint, I am a huge fan of Fleur/Hermione.**

*****I have another story of Fleur/Hermione called, "Rivalry" if you want to come check it out. It's on my webpage on livejournal.*** Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: ****Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts. **

**Just wait until you reach the end. Lol And no cheating by jumping to the bottom. XD**

**Oh, and to esme22, my name for livejournal is volleyball908. I'm kinda new to livejournal, so let me know if you can't access it and I will see what I can do. :)**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up late and I felt this overwhelming feeling of dread and sorrow. Instead of getting better, it seems to amplify every day. This was hell. I have no reason to live.

I got up to get ready and do my normal routine.

Romero greeted me enthusiastically.

"Buongiorno."

I smiled, "Buongiorno."

" Would you like to hear a joke?" he asked with a smile.

He tries everything to make me happy. Bless his heart.

I smiled at him, "Sure."

"Okay. This rabbit walks into a bar and asks the bartender, 'Do you sell carrots?' The bartender looks confused and says, 'No. We don't sell carrots. This is a bar.' The rabbit walks out. The next day the rabbit returns and asks the bartender, 'Do you sell carrots?' The bartender said, 'No! You just came in yesterday and I said no, we don't sell carrots.' The rabbit walks out sad. The rabbit returns the next day and asks the bartender the same question, 'Do you sell carrots?' The bartender became infuriated, 'NO! We don't sell carrots! If you come in here again asking for carrots, I will take a hammer and nails and nail your ears down on this counter!' The rabbit walks out. The next day the rabbit returns for the fourth time. The bartender sees him and watches him closely, drumming his fingers on the counter. The rabbit asks him, 'Do you have any nails?' The bartender looks confused, 'No! I don't have any nails!' The rabbit smiles innocently, 'Do you have any carrots?'" Romero said with a smile.

I smiled before it turned to a laugh, "Grazie, Romero. I needed that. I haven't laughed in-"

"Years." Romero finished

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What are your plans for today, Mistress?" Romero asked

I shrugged, "Nothing much. I figured I'd relax until tonight."

"I wish you the best of luck tonight." Romero said

I nodded, "Grazie. I will be sure to catch it this time."

Romero nodded, "Well, I will be getting back to work." Romero turned and walked away.

I went down to the basement and walked to the fridge and opened it. I pulled out one of many blood bags and took it upstairs.

I went into the kitchen and put the blood bag in the microwave and heated it up. I poured it in a cup and I took burba weed from the cupboard. I mixed the burba weed in with the blood and stirred it.

I went down to the library downstairs with my cup. I looked around the library and smiled. No matter how many times I come in here, I am impressed.

I went to a book shelf and grabbed the book, 'Romeo + Juliet'. I walked to a chair and sat down and read.

After a while of reading for hours, I decided to take a break. I put the book in my hand down on top of the pile with the other books.

I got up and decided to head out, grabbing my coat for protection.

* * *

><p>I walked to a musician's store and went to the piano section. The great thing about this place is the wide selection. The store was enormous! It's the biggest I've seen.<p>

I browsed around looking at the different pianos. My eyes fell on a beautiful grand black high gloss piano. I walked over to it and ran my hand along it. It was flawless. I loved the feel of it. It was so smooth, almost as smooth as…

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

I thought about purchasing it.

A man in his early 30s walked up to me, "Hello miss. May I help you?"

I looked up at him at his lust filled eyes and tried not to cringe.

I noticed his name tag. He was the manager.

I nodded, "Yes, how much is this one?"

He smiled, "We just got that in today."

I did my best not to roll my eyes. Why does every seller insist that we don't know that that is a lie? They always say, 'oh we just got that.'

"How long have you been playing?" he asked with a smile

I know this question. He's asking to see if I know the value of different pianos. Was he trying to rip me off?

"For a while." I couldn't tell him the whole truth. If I were to say since before he was born, he wouldn't believe me.

"I see. Well, we were thinking along the lines of $85,000."

Did he not want me to buy it?

I looked at him as if he was ridiculous, "Let me see how it sounds first."

I took a seat and began playing a song I wrote a long time ago.

The sound of music flowed through the air and around the store. It was beautiful. Everyone turned to look to the source and was in awe.

I was very impressed with how the piano sounded. I decided to buy it. I turned to the manager and was startled when I found him in tears.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked

He shook his head to snap out of it, "Miss, who wrote that song?"

I smiled warmly at him, "I did."

"That is a beautiful song. I decided to lower the price to $50,000."

"I'll take it, thank you." I said and got up.

"We can deliver it to you today if you like?" he said

"Wow. That's very fast. Yes, that would be nice." I said with a smile

"Great. Follow me please." He said

He led us to the counter.

"Do you play any other instruments?" he asked

"A few." I said while taking out my credit card.

"What else?" he asked

"I play the guitar, violin, cello."

"Do you sing?" he asked

I nodded, "Yes."

He looked at me in amazement.

If I could blush I would, "I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"I see. Well, how about using some of your free time and spending it with me over dinner?" he said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks, but I-"

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked

I shook my head, "No. I-"

He looked at my left hand, "Oh, you're married?"

"Something like that." I said

"He's a lucky guy." He said sadly

Instead of correcting him, I sighed, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As promised, the piano arrived later that day and I decided to put it in the extra room which I use as a music room. I polished it and took a step back. The piano was in the middle of the room, while the other instruments were on the side of the walls. My wooden desk that I use to store written songs of mine was facing the wall.<p>

My piano looked even more beautiful in this room. The wooden floor looked perfect with it. The full length windows let in some dim light. The room looked like a room of royalty.

I decided to write some more music, now that I had more instruments. I grabbed blank pages of music sheets and wrote music notes and testing them out. I first started out with the violin as the introduction and added more instruments including the cello and violin.

Hours later, I put them all together in the order I wanted and was quite pleased with the results. It was probably the best one I've written. It was even better than the one I sold.

I decided to record it and was grateful the track sounded professional.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Come in."

Romero came in with a smile, "Salve, Miss Granger."

I smiled, "Hello, Romero."

"I couldn't help but hear that music. It sounds beautiful. Did you write it?" he asked

I nodded, a little embarrassed, "Yes."

"I haven't heard you play in a long time. No need to be modest. You should take pride in your work." Romero said with a smile

I nodded, "I do. I just don't like to…flaunt it."

Romero laughed, "You should. It would be a shame not to let other people hear your work."

"I don't like to let other people to know it was me." I said

"I can understand that. If you were to be famous, everyone will notice there is something different about you." Romero said

I nodded in agreement, "The one I sold was probably a mistake."

Romero shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. No one knows it was you who wrote it. Just give a false name again and people will hear it and you won't have to reveal yourself."

"I don't know. My music is for me. I would like to keep some songs private." I said

"Well, whatever you decide, I will support you." Romero said

"Grazie." I said

Romero looked behind me and his eyes flashed.

"Is that new? I don't remember this piano." Romero asked

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I just bought it today."

"It's beautiful." He said in awe

I nodded in agreement, "Thank you."

"Why? Did you have something to do with it?" he teased

I lightly hit him on the shoulder and he laughed.

"Are you still planning on going out tonight?" he asked

"Yes. I will stay out all night if I have to. I can't let anyone else get hurt." I said

"Well, it is almost nine. I will pack you a drink if you like?"

"Oh, no. That is very generous of you but I can do it myself." I said, remembering the last time he tried to do that. He saw the blood and passed out. He just wants to help.

"Nonsense I can do it. It won't be as bad as last time. I've gotten better." He said and left

I smiled.

I got my coat and heels and started down the stairs.

I was approached by Romero holding a thermos.

"I bought a thermos for you so that it will stay warm." He said

"That is so sweet of you. Not that I don't appreciate this, Romero but I'm a little worried about you. No human should have to go through this." I said

"None of that. It's my choice." He said

"Grazie." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

* * *

><p>I headed out and was walking around the streets.<p>

I was feeling terrible. I had to make myself feel better by reassuring myself that I will catch this animal. Doubt was eating away at me. No matter how many times I told myself I will succeed in this, another voice in my head was telling me I won't.

For hours I walked, had I've been human, I'm not sure I would last. It was late already. Almost everyone was at home sleeping. There were just a handful of people out.

This made me feel a little better knowing this because perhaps I had a better chance finding the animal. The problem was the humans were spread out. They were too far from each other for me to be everywhere in the same place at the same time. When were people going to learn to stay at home during these hours, especially when they've heard and read what was going on around here?

I sighed.

I caught a whiff of something I was all too familiar with…fear. One of the perks of being what I am is that I can smell when someone is afraid.

I turned and ran towards the direction. A scream was echoing through the city. I ran as fast as I could. I smiled; I knew I was going to make it. I was going to catch it this time.

I stopped dead in my tracks and saw a young man around the age of 16 or 17. He was on the ground clutching his side to where his wound was. I stepped back trying to control myself. After the beast in me was detained, I walked up to him.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing my shirt and ripping it, placing it on his wound.

He yelped. "I-It was some s-sort of m-monster." He stuttered

"Did you see where it went?" I asked

He shook his head.

I sighed, "I'll get you to a hospital."

I went to pick him up and then came up with a plan.

I took my thermos and set it down on the ground not too far from the boy. This was a risky plan but I felt I had no choice.

I went up to him and whispered in his ear, "I won't be far. I'll have my eyes on you. I promise."

Before the boy could reply, I was gone, hiding.

I could only wait for a little while before I would have to give up and take the boy to the hospital before he bled to death. It hurt pained me that I couldn't take him to seek medical treatment and he had to suffer a little longer.

I waited on the rooftop; my face looked like I was in agony. I wanted to cry for the boy. His whimpers and cries were so loud and filled with pain.

Finally, I heard something. I kept absolutely still, holding my unneeded breath.

I heard a wind sound that I couldn't quite place. What was it? I heard claws scraping against cement. The claw sounds were getting louder. The animal was getting closer.

The boy's eyes had a look of horror. He started screaming.

I saw a shadow with huge wings. I decided now was the time to strike.

I leapt off the roof, landing on the ground and in front of the boy, protectively.

I bared my fangs and stopped.

I examined the animal. The animal was standing with its long, big, blue wings were stretched out, glowing red predatory eyes were staring back at me, its beak resembled that if an eagle.

I knew this animal. It was a Veela. Disbelief ran through me that it was my deceased wife.

My eyes softened. "Fleur?" I asked softly, my voice breaking.

**AN: So what do you think? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to Zelda's Hero, Darkshadow-lord, YuffeGetsBears, Kyraaah1992, beelotus, Linda Blair, Rayne575, lupe629, kristenstewartishot, LauraFlowi for reviewing and thank you to everyone who alerted.**

**Previously:**

_I knew this animal. It was a Veela. Disbelief ran through me that it was my deceased wife._

_My eyes softened. "Fleur?" I asked softly, my voice breaking._

**Chapter 3:**

The Veela's eyes softened. The Veela's body was shifting until finally it was back to being human.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked. Her features softened.

Her expression turned to disbelief. She was trembling, her lips quivering. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

I couldn't believe it. A million thoughts and questions ran through my mind.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours when it was probably really only a few moments. Her expression then turned cold.

The grunting and whimpering of the young man brought my attention back to him.

I looked at him and realized he was in critical condition. I had to get him to a hospital fast.

I walked up to him and picked him up. I turned to face Fleur but she was gone.

As hard as it was, I tried to focus my mind on the young kid. I sprinted with inhuman speed to the hospital. I reached there in about two minutes.

I jogged through the double doors, "I need some help here! This boy is in critical condition!" I yelled

Three nurses came with a trolley rolling toward us fast. I laid the boy on the bed, "I found him in the alley. It looks like he was torn apart." I said

The nurses were talking rapidly but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. My mind wondered back to Fleur.

I ran out of the hospital before I was questioned further.

I ran as fast as I could to where I found the boy, hoping Fleur would still be there, maybe hiding.

I stopped and listened. Everything was so quiet and dark.

"Fleur?" I called quietly

I got no answer. "Fleur?" I called a little louder.

I walked up and down the alley calling for her.

The only response I received was the sound of hard rain and thunder.

I started to question my sanity. Did I imagine her? Was I hallucinating? Was someone playing a cruel game with me? Was she really here? What could possibly be the reason? If Fleur really was alive, is my daughter alive as well? If it was really Fleur, why did she take off? Was it Fleur who was attacking people? What else don't I know?

So many emotions ran through me. It was like every emotion you could imagine, I felt.

I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was going crazy.

I walked down the alley, stopping in the middle. I sat down and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

If it really was my wife, I would wait for her. I would wait for the rest of eternity. I wanted an explanation and I wanted her and my daughter.

Happiness and hope ran through me. Then I felt anger towards her at how could she have done that to me? Until I knew for sure that it was Fleur who attacked those people, I wouldn't become angry at her for that. I can however be furious with her for not staying put and not being here now.

I rested my back against the alley wall, rain pouring down on me and thunder banging against my eardrums. Despite this, I was feeling exhausted. I tried to keep awake but my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. My head kept nodding off. Finally, all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone shaking me.<p>

"Hey! You alright? Can you hear me?" Someone called to me in a high pitched voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a little boy around the age of seven. He was holding a football in his left arm and shaking me with his right hand. I saw a blanket resting on me and tucked around me. How did this get here?

I tried to move but my muscles were stiff. I had a rough night.

"Yes, thanks." I managed to stand up. When I got to my feet I began to stretch the aching muscles.

"What are you doing here, in this alley?" I asked him

He looked up at me, "I wanted to find a place with enough room to throw this." He said lifting up the football to me.

"You do know there is a park not far from here, right?" I said stretching my neck.

He nodded, "Yeah. The bigger kids always take my ball from me though."

I felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it was like to be picked on when I was your age. But think about this. The kids who think they're cool now, will be working for you when you're older. It won't always be like this."

He looked at me in disbelief.

I gave him a small smile, "I mean it. Just stick it out for a couple decades."

His eyes widened, "Decades?"

I shrugged, "You'll win in the long run." I said patting his shoulder

"Do me a favor? Stay out of the alley and dark places? And stay near your parents, please?" I asked

"Why?" he asked

"Because it is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." I said

He seemed to think about it, "Okay."

I smiled at him and headed home.

The emotions and memories of last night came back full force.

I felt the stress of it all take a toll on my body. I felt my muscles stiffen.

I was really hoping Fleur would show up last night. Anger, depression and sorrow swam through me. For some reason, I still had hope and another feeling I couldn't quite place. Something told me that I will see her again. I could feel it in my gut. I WILL see her again. Knowing this, gave me a little happiness. Whether it was soon, I don't know.

* * *

><p>I walked up the steps leading to my front door. I pulled out my key and began to unlock it. Before I could turn the knob, the door was swung open and standing there, was Romero.<p>

"Mistress! Are you alright? I've been so worried about you, you didn't come home." His face looked relieved but his voice was laced with worry. He gently pulled me inside and closed the door behind me.

"I'm alright, Romero. My apologies, I didn't mean to worry you. When I left here, I didn't plan to stay out all night. It just happened." I said

"So you are alright?" Romero asked

I nodded, "Yes, Romero."

He let out a sigh and smiled, "Benissimo."

I started towards the stairs but Romero stopped me, "Did you catch the animal, Mistress?"

I froze, "I-I believe so."

Romero looked confused.

"I don't believe there will be any more incidents." I said quickly.

I looked at him and saw that he was going to ask another question. I didn't know how I would answer it so I decided to avoid it, "Please excuse me, I need to take a shower." I gestured to my dirty clothes and skin.

I practically ran up the stairs and got the shower going.

I started to undress, trying not to think about Fleur. If I did, I'd break down.

Finally, I walked into my bathroom and stepped into the shower. I walked under the warm spray of water. I wiped my hair under the spray, trying to get it soaked. I looked down to the ground and saw all the dirt, mud and blood from the boy wash down the drain. I put shampoo into my hand, lathered it and scrubbed my head. As I was scrubbing my body with shower gel, images of Fleur and our daughter flashed through my mind. I did my best to push them away but they just wouldn't. After rinsing myself off, I turned off the water and dried myself off. I was drying myself off so roughly that I ripped the towel to shreds. Frustration welled up inside of me. I threw the towel pieces down and proceeded to get dressed.

I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, did my makeup and went downstairs.

I made my way to the library and read for a little bit. My mind still focused on my family. After reading a few chapters I looked down at my ring finger. The sun coming in through the window shined on the golden ring and made the diamond glisten and sparkle. I never once took it off. It was only when I cleaned it, did I take it off. I became more attached to it after my family died…well when I _thought_ they did.

I slammed the book shut and put it back.

I decided to go upstairs into my music room. It was the one place where I can go and let everything in me, be released.

I wrote a song and one that wasn't finished. I decided to take a break. I went downstairs and paced.

I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I felt anxious. I felt like I was waiting…waiting for _her._ I guess I was. I knew I was obsessed with her. Who could blame me?

I walked to the living room and noticed the morning newspaper lying on the table. Romero must've gotten it for me.

I picked it up and saw the headline, "**Teenager rescued from Animal"**. This piqued my interest. I began to read. It said a stranger brought a teenager in from an attack to be from what was expected from the animal. When I got through reading, I was relieved to know that no one knew it was me. I was a bit worried though. Surely they would still be looking for…Fleur. I didn't want to believe that it was my beloved who was killing people. I can't imagine her doing that. And for what? There was no way it was her. Then again, the circumstances said otherwise. The fact that Fleur was a huge suspect to these attacks is one of the biggest things that bothered me. If it was her, what do I do? I can't kill her. I don't even know if Fleur is the culprit. It seems the more I try to find answers, the more questions I raise. I began to have a headache.

The pounding on the front door didn't help matters. I got up and walked to the door, opening it. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was.

A tall man with short dark brown hair, tan skin, strong build, and silver eyes smiled at me. The outline of his rock hard abs was visible through his tight shirt.

"Hey, Hermione." his deep voice filled the air.

Next to him stood a beautiful woman with long crimson red hair that reached over her shoulders. Her fair skin was flawless. She had beautiful almond-shaped, green colored eyes. Her tight little outfit made it easy to see her curves.

"How have you been?" her low, husky American accent ran through my ears.

I smiled, "Hello, Dawson and Lexie. Please come in."

I opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in.

They walked in, taking notice of the re-decoration I did.

Dawson whistled, "Nice." He said with a smile

"It's beautiful." Lexie said with admiration in her voice.

"Thank you. Please sit down." I said

They sat on the couch and Dawson rubbed it, "Gotta love the leather."

I chuckled, taking my seat, "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you two here?"

"Do we need a reason?" Lexie asked

I shook my head, "No, of course not. You're always welcome here. I'm just curious."

"It's been a long time since we visited our best friend. We wanted to come see you." Dawson said

"Indeed." Lexie said

I smiled, "It's always nice to see old friends. How long will you be here."

Dawson turned to Lexie, "She wants us out already." He joked

I playfully reach over and smacked him.

"We weren't sure, maybe a few days, maybe a week." Lexie answered

"You should come over more often. How long has it been? A decade, three?" I said

Lexie rolled her eyes, "You exaggerate."

"So, what's been going on? What have we missed?" Dawson asked

I froze. I know they were my best friends but I just wasn't ready to mention Fleur just yet. A part of me felt horrible not telling them.

"Same old, same old. I'm just helping the city out." I said

Lexie looked down at the coffee table; her eyes roamed the front page of the newspaper.

"I see. Well, the city is lucky to have a woman like you." she said with a smile and a wink.

I was instantly reminded that she had…or has a huge crush on me.

Dawson rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should be a little less subtle. I think she hasn't taken the hint."

Lexie looked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Dawson said, clenching his arm.

"It wasn't that long ago when you admitted your feelings to her." She snapped

He looked offended. They started arguing. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I finally managed to get their attention, "Why don't we continue the trip down the memory lane somewhere else?"

"That's a good idea." Dawson said, getting up.

We drove until we agreed on the place. In other words, I folded.

We made our way into the bar. I was relieved to see that it wasn't rough.

We ordered our drinks and proceed to talk. After a couple shots we started to feel the effects. I wanted it more. I didn't want to feel the pain of Fleur and our child anymore. I wanted to drown my sorrows.

"Do you remember when Lexie ordered that Christmas tree?" Dawson said, slurring his words.

I smiled, "Yeah, she forgot to look up the height of it. It couldn't fit through the front door."

Dawson and I laughed.

"The look on Lexie's face was priceless." Dawson said

Lexie made a face, "I DID look it up. It just didn't say."

"So, you still went ahead and ordered it anyway?" Dawson said

Lexie rolled her eyes, "What about the time you were in the locker room and we had a fire drill? You forgot your underwear AND pants."

"The whole Hogwarts school saw." I said snickering

"Okay, it happens. But again, for the record it was COLD outside." Dawson said

Lexie and I doubled over laughing.

"You don't believe me?" Dawson asked angrily

Lexie and I tried to control ourselves.

"I'll show you." Dawson said standing up. He unbuttoned his pants and started to unzip himself.

I got up abruptly, stopping him, "Whoa, whoa. We believe you Dawson. We were just playing around. It was cold outside. Just ask Lexie and her torso."

Lexie looked offended, "I didn't have TIME to put on a bra. Madam Hooch made us go outside immediately."

"Don't be upset, Lexie, you got a few dates." Dawson said laughing.

"I am NOT amused." Lexie said

I giggled, "Listen guys, we gotta get going."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Lexie said

"You're not staying with me?" I asked

"Not tonight, we already paid for a hotel." Dawson said

"Why?" I asked

"Weren't sure if we were coming at a bad time." Lexie said

I nodded, "Okay, but you're staying with me tomorrow."

They agreed.

Lexie and Dawson got one cab while I got another since we were too drunk to drive.

I stumbled to my house and managed to open the front door. I however didn't make it up the stairs. I crashed on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in my bed. A shock ran through my body when I remembered that I was on the couch when I fell asleep.<p>

I quickly got ready and ran down the stairs.

"Romero! Romero!" I called

Romero came running to me, "Yes? What is it Mistress?"

I sighed, "Romero. I need to have a talk with you. I know we're close and all, but I can't stress enough the importance of the boundaries. I appreciate you taking care of me but I would appreciate it if you didn't undress me, put me in my pajamas-"

His eyes grew wide, "Mistress…You think that I would-" he didn't continue

I was confused, "You didn't-"

"I haven't seen you last night. The last time I saw you was in the morning. I assumed you turned in early."

Embarrassment and shame overwhelmed me.

I opened and closed my mouth, "I-I I'm s-so sor-"

He held up his hand, "Your apology is not necessary."

I nodded, "Yes, yes it is. I should have never accused you. I know better than that. I know in my heart that you would never. I suppose I panicked and just-. I humbly ask that you accept my apology."

"It is accepted, Mistress." He said bowing

"I should get back to work." He said turning and left.

I sat down, who was it then?

I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

I opened the door and all the wind was knocked out of me. In front of me stood Fleur.

The sun caught in her blond hair lit her up, making her look like an angel. Her intense blue eyes bored into me, making me shiver

"Fleur." I whispered

Fleur smiled and took a step closer. Lifting her hand she placed it on the side of my face.

"Ma belle." She said in a loving voice.

I put my hand over hers'. With my other, I caressed her face to make sure she was real.

I couldn't form a thought. I felt tears in my eyes. I noticed she was teary-eyed too.

I swallowed, "How?"

"I can explain." she said softly

I grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shutting the door. I never took my eyes off her, fearing she'll disappear.

I walked us to _our _bedroom. I closed the door. I walked to her and held her, she held me back. We stared at each other for the longest time. We couldn't keep our eyes off each other.

Finally, she looked around the room. It appeared she didn't know if she should make small talk or not. She decided against it.

She sighed, "I don't know where to start."

"Was that you last night that I saw?" I asked, knowing the question

"Yes." she said without hesitation.

I didn't know what to think. I decided to skip that for now.

I decided to ask my most feared question, "What about Liana?"

Fleur's face softened, "Our daughter is fine. We both survived." she said with a smile

Words cannot express how relieved and happy I was. I wanted to cry for joy.

"I want to see her." I said

"You will, ma amour. We can finally be a happy family again." she said, lovingly

Fleur had a look of sadness, "We took longer than expected to recover. When we woke up you were gone."

Guilt consumed me. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were-."

My beloved shook her head, "It's okay. I knew you wouldn't abandon us. It took me quite a long time to track you down."

"I'm glad you did." I said with a grin.

My happiness was short lived when I realized something.

Here was my second hardest question, "What were you doing in that alley that night?"

She closed her eyes and looked like she was bracing herself. "What you really want to ask is if I'm behind the murders."

I nodded, "Don't take it the wrong way. I just-."

"It was." she said casually.

I was blown away by two things, one: it was actually her, and two: she said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Um…wha-…" I started, "What do you mean? What happened? Why?" I asked calmly, hoping there was a good reason.

The Veela shrugged, "For Liana."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I found out not too long ago that she is part vampire." she said

I was stunned again, "What? How? When?"

"It turns out that it was inherited. Now, I checked back in my family history. There is no record of anyone in my family being a vampire. My only guess is that somewhere in your family-."

I held up my hands, "Wait! Wait! I'm trying to sink all of it in."

She paused, "I know this is difficult and shocking."

I shook my head, "Is she okay?"

"She's in excellent health." she said

"What does her being a vampire have to do with these attacks? Why did you kill those people?" I asked

"She needs blood." Fleur said

"So, you have to kill them?" I said, shockingly

"What is the big deal? Why do you care? You're a vampire as well. They're just humans." Fleur threw her arms out

I was astonished. The surprises keep coming, "Just humans?"

Fleur nodded.

"Are you hearing yourself?" I asked

"What?" she asked innocently

"These are LIVES that you are taking. You don't have to kill them; Liana doesn't even need human blood! I live off animal."

Fleur furrowed her eyebrows, "In that case, what makes the animal's life more important than the human's?"

I hung my head, "That is true, but you don't kill humans. Did you even try a blood bank?"

"They're not just going to give it to me!" she screamed

I shook my head, "How could you, Fleur? That's not the woman I married." I whispered

She looked really hurt, but she covered it up.

The blond sighed, "Look, you're really upset right now and I think it's best if I leave. I will come back later."

I cringed. I didn't want to let her go. I haven't seen her in so long. Another part of me is very angry with her.

She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you." she whispered. I melted, I wanted more of her.

She walked past me and opened the door.

"Do not kill anyone tonight." I said with my back to her.

There was a pause before I heard the door close.

I walked to our bed and lied down. I closed my eyes and did something I haven't done in decades, I cried.

**AN: Let me know what you think. Fleur has a reason for the way she's acting. There is a deep meaning. Hope all of you don't hate me. **

**Also, remember, again, I like happy endings and I am a HUGE fan of Fleur/Hermione. There is no other pairing for me. *hint***

**The interaction between Fleur and Hermione will pick up. Thanks for being patient. I know it must've been hard.**


End file.
